Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{p}{9} - \dfrac{4p}{9}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{p - (4p)}{9}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-3p}{9}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $n = \dfrac{-p}{3}$